


Массаж... как способ сближения

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mini, OOC, PWP, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Что если Бреннон окажется более решительной и сделает первый шаг?
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Kudos: 2





	Массаж... как способ сближения

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Blackhead_M  
> Примечания автора: Альтернатива одной из серий. Точно сказать не могу, но надеюсь, что вы поймете о каком эпизоде идет речь. А вообще писалось на волне эйфории конца 6 сезона.

\- Боже, моя спина, - простонал Бут, морщась и замирая на месте, стараясь хотя бы немного уменьшить боль.

\- Я предлагала тебе свою помощь, но ты упираешься и не даешь мне тебе помочь, - озвучила очевидное Бреннон, пожав плечами.

\- Кости, я же сказал, что это простое растяжение мышц! Мне не нужна помощь, - резче, чем следовало, отрезал мужчина, добавляя чтобы смягчить сказанное, - но спасибо, что пытаешься помочь.

\- Я не понимаю, почему ты противишься. 

\- Со мной и не такое бывало, Бреннон. И ничего - как видишь: я жив и здоров.

\- Да, в последнем ты явно преуспел, - усмехнулась Темперенс, очищая списки входящих звонков. 

\- Я не ослышался? – прищурившись и повернувшись в сторону девушки, поинтересовался он. – Сейчас в твоем голосе сарказм?

\- Легкая ирония, - мило улыбнулась Бреннон, облизнув губы. – Ну, Бут, ну пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь. 

\- Один раз ты мне уже помогла, и я оказался в больнице.

\- Это все ты! – возмущенно возразила девушка, - я предупреждала, что все может быть серьезно, но ты сказал помочь тебе. И как итог твоего упрямства – ты попал в больницу, но там, у врачей знаний хватает только на то, чтобы сделать рентген и неправильно поставить диагноз! 

\- Только не начинай! – вновь поморщился Бут, уже прекрасно осознавая, что сдается. 

\- А что я такого сказала? – непонимающе взглянув на мужчину, спросила Темперенс. – Только правду. Ну, давай, а? Хуже я уже точно не сделаю!

\- Почему-то твоей уверенности мне мало, - скривившись от того как прострелило поясницу, ответил он. 

\- А ты доверься мне и все будет хорошо.

\- Хорошо, в каком смысле – мне полегчает, и я смогу ходить, или вообще перестану чувствовать ноги?

\- Иногда ты жуткий параноик, Бут! – воскликнула Бреннон. 

-Когда дело касается моего здоровья я параноик и горжусь этим.

-О боже, - устало выдохнула девушка, - ну и мучайся со своей спиной один, я умываю руки.

Схватив свою сумку и покидая гостиную, она услышала сначала недовольное сопение, а потом и капитулирующий вздох. На ее лице расцвела победоносная улыбка, в глазах запылали искорки предвкушения, и Темперенс развернулась на пятках.

\- Ладно, давай колдуй над моей спиной.

\- Колдовства не существует как понятия, Бут. Вся эта магия, волшебство и другие…

\- Темпи, не нуди, – даже сам Бут вздрогнул от того, что назвал ее таким именем. Так девушку называл только Макс, но уж точно не он. – Давай уже быстрее покончим со всем этим.

\- Пойдем, - нырнув под его руку и осторожно обняв за талию, Темперенс повела его в спальню.

\- Зачем? Обычно, ты справляешься за минуту в любом удачно подвернувшемся месте.

\- Не сегодня, Сили, - выдохнула она, подводя его к кровати и становясь прямо перед ним. – Ты ведь доверяешь мне?

\- Конечно, что за… - он замер и не договорил, ощущая как ее пальцы, зацепились за футболку и осторожно потянули ее вверх, – вопрос…

\- Это хорошо, а теперь ложись, - Темперенс помогла ему улечься на живот и, сбросив с себя пиджак вместе с туфлями, устроилась на его бедрах.

Глубоко вздохнув и успокоив участившееся сердцебиение, Бреннон провела раскрытыми ладонями по гладкой коже спины и слегка надавила в районе поясницы. До ее слуха донесся приглушенный подушкой стон, и она, улыбнувшись, вновь провела руками вверх, прочертив пальцами изящную линию позвоночника. Большими пальцами Темперенс с силой массировала участок крестца, легонько царапала короткими ноготками загорелую кожу спины, а потом и вовсе закатала рукава своей лиловой рубашки до локтей.

\- Сейчас может быть чуть неприятно, - прошептала она, наклонившись совсем близко и поставив локоток в район грудных позвонков.

Осторожно увеличивая силу давления, Бреннон добилась желаемого результата – позвонок встал на место с характерным щелчком, заглушенным правда глухим вскриком Бута. Скосив глаза на тумбочку, Темперенс увидела крем, и в голове промелькнула странная мысль о том, зачем ему нужен был крем. Ведь мужчины довольно редко пользуются кремами и различными средствами по уходу за кожей, поэтому было более чем удивительно увидеть сей предмет у Бута. Чуть привстав и выдавив на ладонь крема, Бреннон провела влажными руками по спине и услышала довольный стон.

\- Мне уже лучше, Темпе… - его голос сорвался, когда девушка с силой надавила пальцами на поясницу.

\- Тебе нужно расслабиться, - с усердием разминая мышцы, заявила Темперенс, - на протяжении нескольких дней ты горстями глотал таблетки и терпел адскую боль. 

\- И ты решила мне помочь? – с трудом выговорил мужчина, чувствуя, как из всех мышц уходит напряжение и по телу разливается сладкая истома.

\- Конечно, для чего же еще нужны близкие люди, - наклонившись к нему и практически коснувшись его уха губами, прошептала Бреннон, - Сили.

Он вздрогнул, когда она с придыханием произнесла его имя. Это было таким… приятно интимным, что хотелось закрыть глаза и представить: она его девушка, они могут быть вместе, наслаждаться друг другом, и он мог к ней прикасаться. Касаться везде, где только возможно, вырывая из ее груди соблазнительные стоны, хрипы и громкие вскрики, чувствовать, как бешено, стучит сердце и знать, что это, потому что ты рядом, ты причина ее состояния.

Зажмурившись, оттого, что перед глазами встала до невозможности желанная картинка, Бут упустил тот момент, когда уже практически голый торс Бреннон прикоснулся к его спине, а шепот долетел до его слуха.

\- Ты же тоже чувствуешь это, Сили, чувствуешь. Я знаю. – мужчина не сдержал стона, когда ее пальцы пробежались по бокам и пересчитали его ребра. – Я хочу тебя, я… я… люблю тебя. Хочу ощущать тепло твоего тела, видеть улыбку на твоем лице, чувствовать ласку во взгляде. Я все это хочу, но боюсь, что потом будет больно, понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, Темперенс, - выдохнул он, упиваясь ощущением ее обнаженного тела. – Ты ведь знаешь - я умру за тебя, я убью за тебя. Переверну этот чертов мир, только бы ты была счастлива.  
Бреннон прикоснулась сухими губами к его шее, и он кожей почувствовал ее улыбку.

\- Мы больше не сопротивляемся? 

\- Нет, Темпи, - тоже улыбнулся он и резко перевернулся, подгребая под себя девушку, – кажется, нам нужно прекратить сопротивляться любви. 

\- Мы поменялись местами?

\- Я люблю тебя, и мне все равно кем быть, главное рядом с тобой.

Он заметил, как в ее глазах блеснули слезы, она успела увидеть, как он успокаивающе улыбнулся, перед тем как прильнуть к ее губам: чуть влажным от слюны, мягким и податливым. Темперенс ответила на поцелуй и запустила пальцы в его шелковистые волосы, ощущая, как по телу пробегает искра возбуждения. Они целовались медленно, изучая жаркую влагу рта, упиваясь тем чувством единства, которое переполняло их, как только их губы соприкоснулись.

Постепенно мягкий жар окутывал их тела и одежда, которая была на них, стала как будто меньше, она сковывала движения и мешала им. Бут, оторвавшись от губ возлюбленной, начал прокладывать дорожку поцелуев от шеи к груди, затянутой в черный кружевной бюстгальтер и осторожно расстегивая деталь гардероба. Кожа девушки покрывалась мурашками от легких чуть влажных прикосновений, тело выгибалось все больше, подставляясь под горячие губы. И Сили оправдывал все ожидания – покрывал невесомыми поцелуями открывающиеся участки кожи, иногда прорисовывая узоры влажным языком.

\- Сили… боже… Сили… - Всхлипнула Бреннон, приподнимаясь на локтях и прихватывая пальцами его подбородок. – Иди сюда.

Она притянула его для нового поцелуя и толкнула на спину - теперь была ее очередь исследовать губами его тело и стаскивать ненужную одежду. Пальцы Темперенс нежно коснулись шеи, голова опустилась ниже, чтобы проворный язычок начал ласкать упругие горошинки сосков, а ладони, легко огладив бока, расправлялись с пуговицей на джинсах, чуть приспуская их. Кожа мужчины была чуть соленой, покрытой испариной, и Бреннон слизывала эту соль, спускаясь все ниже, по плоскому животу с ярким росчерком мышц до резинки боксеров, что до сих пор на нем были.

Сили застонал, когда влажный язык прошелся витиеватыми узорами вдоль линии ткани и дернул бедрами вверх, стараясь, чтобы зона прикосновения сместилась. Темперенс улыбнулась и, подцепив пальцами резинку, медленно стянула ненужную деталь одежды с мужчины. С беспомощным рыком, Бут резко сел и отбросив тряпицу в сторону, повалил девушку на кровать и нависая над ней. 

Бреннон вглядывалась в его глаза – тьма расширенных от желания зрачков затягивала, обещала много запретного и приносящего невиданное ранее блаженство, и она тонула в них, поддавалась магнетизму, терялась в них. Темперенс притянула его для поцелуя и раскрылась для него: обхватила ногами талию и приглашающе приподнялась. Ее руки обвились вокруг его шеи, и на мгновение ей показалось, что ближе, чем сейчас они быть не могут, но все ее мысли разлетелись на миллион осколков, когда мужчина одним плавным толчком вошел в нее.

Темперенс замерла всего на секунду, а потом еще сильнее выгнулась ему навстречу, еще больше открываясь и отдаваясь ему. Сили двигался в ровном, сводящем с ума ритме и упивался ощущением счастья, слыша громкие стоны удовольствия лежащей под ним возлюбленной. Он чувствовал, как в ее груди грохочет сердце, разнося по венам дозу эндорфинов, видел, как влажный язык обводит контур сухих губ, как Бреннон подставляет под его поцелуи изящную тонкую шею. И Бут подавался вперед, целовал, властно прихватывал губами и даже легонько всасывал, оставляя на ее коже метки.

Лучшей наградой для них обоих стал счастливый вскрик и пропасть того удовольствия в которую они провалились, когда их одновременно накрыл оргазм.

\- Боже…

\- Согласен, - уткнувшись мокрым лбом в изгиб ее шеи, улыбнулся мужчина.

\- Я люблю тебя, Сили, - приподняв его голову и легонько поцеловав, призналась Бреннон.

\- И я люблю тебя, Темперенс, - чмокнув ее в уголок приоткрытого рта, ответил он. А скатившись с нее, и удобно устроившись на постели, Бут притянул ее к себе и обняв, прошептал, - теперь ты от меня не уйдешь.

\- Это я тебя никуда не отпущу, милый, - ощущая под щекой учащенный ритм его сердца, возразила девушка.

Лучики солнца, скользнувшие по обнаженным телам, поддержали счастливый и заливистый смех заполнивший комнату.


End file.
